Destiny Wiki:Requests for adminship
Administrators will be added to Destiny Wiki only when activity levels reach beyond the ability of the current admin staff to handle or if there is a dire need for active administrators. As a result, the current administrators will usually create a public post and ask for nominations when required. For this reason, please do not feel insulted or offended if you request adminship at any other time and your request is not granted! With that said, administrators may be added from time to time. Administrator access is a serious responsibility and abuse of administrator powers is a serious concern, especially for Destiny Wiki. In order to be considered for administrator access, users must meet the following requirements: * Have an account on the wiki; no anonymous editors may nominate or be nominated for adminship. * Active membership and frequent activity over the last 6 months (at the very least) prior to nomination. * At least 1,500 substantive content edits on Destiny Wiki, including at least 1,000 main space edits. * Demonstrated extensive knowledge about the Destiny franchise. * Extensive knowledge of the English language, including excellent grammar, spelling, and proofreading. * Demonstrated knowledge of and adherence to Destiny Wiki's Policies and other mechanisms which govern Destiny Wiki, including impartial judgment and civil/mature behavior. Users should be rational and treat others without bias or prejudice. * Demonstrated good social understanding and welcoming attitude to users new and old - Administrators must be approachable and understanding. * No history of vandalism, personal attacks, insults, spam, or other harmful content. * No disciplinary history on Destiny Wiki or other Wikia sites. Voting Nominations with votes which swing in favor with at least 70-75% support are most likely to be accepted, so long as no sufficiently questionable activity has been highlighted with oppositions and the user meets the stated requirements. However, there is no set pass/fail rate; Bureaucrats reserve the right to reject or accept nominations despite community consensus so long as sufficient reasoning is provided without abuse of power (such as favorability). Voting takes place on a user's particular nomination under the "Votes" section. Users may vote in favor of the nomination by placing , followed by their signature under the support section of the nomination, or in opposition of the nomination by placing , followed by their signature under the oppose section of the nomination. In the circumstance where the voter is indecisive, the voter may leave under the neutral section of the nomination. Users may only vote if they are a registered user with an account, so anonymous users cannot vote. In self-nominations, the nominator cannot vote on their own nomination. All discussions should be kept to the comment section of the nomination and tagged with the template. Nominations run for a period of two weeks in order to ensure a fair consensus. Nominees may close their nomination at any point, which will halt the voting process. The nomination period may be extended or closed early by a bureaucrat, should sufficient reason be presented, such as a landslide opposition or support. Should a nomination be closed or fail to be successful, users should wait at least 1 month before resubmitting a nomination to prevent flooding the system. Nominations break=no prefix=Project:Requests for Adminship/ preload=Template:RfA buttonlabel=Nominate a user Category:Policies